digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Doku
Doku is an ex-chief advisor to Nazmul and the Order of Infinis. His position was usurped by Brackus using force, causing him to lose his right arm and eye, which are now mechanical. Biography Although he cannot see through his mechanical eye, it can fire energy beams when needed. His mechanical arm can also fire energy blasts, and it is has a keypad, which can create portals to any part of the realm. Unlike Brackus, he follows and trusts Nazmul completely, without any plans of taking over the Order. He is also aware of Brackus' treachery, and wants to regain his position before Brackus kills Nazmul. First Encounter When Seth goes looking for him, Doku uses it as an opportunity to get back at Brackus. He has his subordinates capture him, and he offers Seth a proposal. Doku will get him into the Keep so Seth can retrieve the stolen Key, but in return, he must kill Brackus. To ensure that Seth fills his part of the bargain, Doku reveals that he has also captured Kara. He poisons Kara with a Saviped, meaning that he only has six hours before Kara dies. If he kills Brackus in time, he will administer the antidote. Before Seth leaves, he is handed a data crystal, which will take images of Brackus' death as proof that Seth has completed his mission. Unknown to Seth, Doku has no intention of letting Kara live, and he destroys the antidote. He leaves the room, only to return and find Kara missing from her cage. While he tries to find her, Kara jumps him and activates his arm keypad, creating a portal to Seth's location. As she runs into the portal, Doku warns her that she is already weakening, and will not make it back alive. Second Encounter After the Defenders find their new dojo, they discover a recording device that picked up his voice. The Defenders tracked him to a cave where a fight between him and his warlords. Rion attracts his attention and a fight breaks out between the Defenders and his warlords. After Rion's Argent Warrior wears off, Doku fires Festering Maggots at him, but Seth takes the shot and becomes poisoned. After Seth gets cured, the Defenders are led to a dead-end (Seth's lack of direction) where they must have a re-match with Doku and his warlords. Brackus intervenes in the combat just as the Defenders were about to be dropped into the lava-pit. Doku thought it was pitiful what happened to Brackus, for he wasn't his treacherous, normal self that defeated Doku. Brackus managed to distract Doku long enough for Erik to break free of the vine encasement, and Erik uses Destructor to create a rocket, trapping Doku and his warlords and sending them to another location. Upon landing, Doku swore to get back at Brackus. Third Encounter In "The Tower", Doku, Adam and his associates reactivate an ancient tower built by the Wizards of Yan, planning to harvest the energy of Arboth to rejuvenate his lost hand and eye. He managed to restore his lost body parts, but had to face Brackus when he boarded, and manages to defeat him with ease. He offers Seth (who was corrupted by the Infinimatter leakage in his first arm) the chance to restore his lost arm. At first he accepts it, but he returns the stone power to Arboth after he saw what he had done to do so. Brackus then casts Devastation of Infinis after getting back up and it knocks Doku out of the tower, sending him falling to the ground below. In "Nightfall", Doku is revealed to have survived, hiding amongst a cult desiring to reactivate another Wizard tower. When the Defenders incidentally provided the power source for the tower, it went through a wormhole to RaDos Prime, where all RaDosians originated from. Doku then took control of the tower and eliminated the cult and attempted to take the final Icon, but was defeated and left to die on RaDos Prime. List of Spells Trivia * In the cancelled third season, Doku would have survived being left on RaDos Prime and joined the Invaders on the attack on RaDos. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains